


Kiss

by akiizayoi



Series: Lesbian Aki [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderbend, Lesbians, aki's gay awakening, fem!Yusei, i just really wanted to write my lesbian faith, kay can't name fics, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: Aki has been admiring Yusei for a while, and finally gets what she wants.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was pretty inspired by talking to my dear friends yusei and jack on twitter! thank you for letting me use your fem!yusei as inspiration <3 i hope everyone enjoys! please give kudos/comment if you do!!

One moment, she was sitting, watching Jack and Crow growl at each other, and the next she was staring into brilliant blue eyes, getting instantly lost in them. As mysterious as space, dark as the ocean. It felt near-impossible to look away, for even a second. Her cheeks must have turned a rosy pink, as the starer smirked a little, moving closer to give a little peck on the cheek.

Yusei Fudo.

Aki had been admiring her for a while, to be fair. Every time they sat together in the garage, it was impossible to do anything but stare. Especially considering how tight the mechanic’s shorts were, clinging to every curve and driving the psychic up the wall.

Aki had been absolutely certain she only liked men until this girl appeared in her life. But after a few side-eye glances from the fellow signer, she couldn’t think of anything other than kissing her tanned cheeks and lips. 

“Are you alright?” The taller of the two sat down beside Aki, with a raised brow. She hated finding her fluster so cute (except she didn’t at all).  
“I… Yeah.” Her voice came out quiet, and she glanced away. Even the redhead knew better than to eyefuck someone right next to her. “It’s your fault, coming so close.” As she said that though, she scooted closer to Yusei, who just shook her head in a jokey manner — they both knew this would happen. It always did.

As Yusei began speaking about the bikes that she had been working on, Aki returned to her watching, taking in everything that she did. From the faces she pulled as she spoke about problems, to her posture. It really accentuated everything in just the right way. In her moment of pure distraction, she reached out, to absentmindedly plait one of Yusei’s long ponytails.  
“You really should put this up in a bun or something if you’re working with oil,” she mumbled, her fingers working away on the style she decided was the best.  
The dark haired girl stopped what she was saying in her tracks, looking down at the psychic with interest. “Should I? It’s too long for me to be able to do it easily.”  
“I’ll do it.”  
She just smiled, leaning down to kiss Aki’s forehead. “You’re far too sweet.”

As she pulled away, a pallid hand reached up to pull her head closer, and soft lips brushed against each other. And then, as quickly as it happened, Aki pulled away again, her face and ears as red as her hair.  
“Sorry, I…” She began to try and explain herself, just to be caught off by another kiss.

Yusei tasted sweet, in ways that she felt she couldn’t even explain. It was tender at first, until arms began to wrap their ways around each other, Aki’s lips parting ever so slightly, allowing the other to deepen the kiss.In that moment, it felt as though they were the only two in the world, and Aki craved that sensation.

It was only a loud clearing of the throat from the other side of the room that could bring the two out of their daze. Jolting away from each other, Aki in embarrassment and Yusei in irritation, they stared over at the source. Crow just smirked.  
“Get a room, I don’t need to see you two making out. God.”  
“Shut up you,” Aki grumbled, leaning against the woman by her. “Just because you’re jealous.” Yusei just laughed, pulling her onto her lap and nuzzling her short, red locks.


End file.
